What the Just Happened?
by imparfect0veritas
Summary: Berry moves from New York to Lima and the first meeting with Quinn is not what she was expecting at all.. lots of Angst, though wasn't it love at first sight?...


I own nothing but the storyline Gleeverse and the mistakes.

;)

Prologe

Quinns POV

It was one of those days you just want to stay in bed and forget everything that ever happened to you, in short, "you feel like dying"

One day before.

I was walking down the hallways of William McKinley High School and true this wasn't new for me that all students where parting like the red see, not one dared to cross my way.

Though there was one girl that was blind to her surroundings, or didn't get who the fuck was walking down the Hall, because suddenly I was flat on my ass.

I was about to shout all hell down but what caught my eyes was the most beautiful being I have ever met in my entire Life, ok to be honest 16 years of experience are not a lot, but mind you, I Quinn Fabray, have been through a-fucking-lot and seen much more than I rather admit to myself for my age.

One thing is that I have been on top of the social ladder, to fall down when I got pregnant with Pucks Kid, hence the "Baby-Mamma" comments from him that I will never stop hearing. I was feared and respected and that's where I'm headed now that I'm back to all my old/ new glory and on the Cheerios as the HBIC of Mckinley.

But wait a moment; hear I was ass on the floor where I swore to myself I'll never be again and standing above me this brunette beauty, with the most striking brown eyes I have ever seen.

I was aware of the stares towards us but my mind was clouded, a hand was offered to me and with my eyes wide open I just was seeing lips moving but wait a minute, where was the sound, suddenly I shot up and put my game-face on, painfully aware again where the hell I was and who was watching me.

I snarled at her, snarled my god, and hit her; "watch where you're going Man-hands, or else you'll be sorry for ever getting in my way" I said for everybody to hear.

With the most grace I could muster I walked away spotting a devilish smiling Santana with an armful of Brittany and walked the other way to avoid the questions but mostly them smooching, who can stand them anymore, it's sickening how sweet and lovey-dovey they are together.

The first period I walked in and sat the farthest away from everybody being superior meant you had to distance yourself emotionally and physically, for me that was always the appeal and to this day admitting exactly why this was, even in my head to myself, no-fucking-way forget it. I am a repressed…

Suddenly my pears started to flow in the classroom and I was once again with my game-face hence the seats next to me were left for the last ones who came into the lesson.

Lucky for me it was Britt-Britt who sauntered in, but still on time, just as the bell rang for class to start.

Rachel's POV

I was so looking forward to meeting all my pears and making new friends. Ohio didn't seem too bad, my Fathers always told me that I should not look at the bad side to this moving debacle, I was happy in New York and was dame proud to be a native New Yorker, if I my say so myself. But my feature will bring me back there and I was not worried at all I would be one, no scratch that THE best Broadway singer of all Time.

On the first day of school, I was so nervous that it was impossible to sleep that night and I found myself standing in front of the doors of McKinley High School at six in the morning. Lucky for me the doors where open for whatever reason, I don't know.

When I got my Schedule, the first students were arriving and talking in groups. I was getting familiar with the halls and there for was not really paying attention to where I was heading and what was happening around me.

I was perplex when I felt myself walk like in to a "wall", but I heard an "UUUMPF" and gasps around me so when I looked forward and was met with a sight I was not expecting, there in front of me was the most breathtaking beauty I had ever laid eyes on.

After was over the shock, I tried to help her up "are you alright" I asked her but to my surprise I was met with an attitude I was not expecting. "Watch where you're going Man-hands, or else you'll be sorry for ever getting in my way". I had no idea where that came from and before I could answer her she was gone.

What I hadn't noticed, was all McKinley was stood frozen and was watching the scene unfold. After the stunning blonde was gone everyone was back to their business and was ignoring me just like nothing ever happened.

So much for my first day, I had already "met" someone who didn't get to know my good side hating on me and I had no clue why. That's high school for you.

Without looking at my schedule I walked on and as foolish as it may seem I was wondering when I would see those hazel eyes again.

I was so in groused in the feeling I got when I saw that girl that I lost track of time and was heading the wrong way, that I noticed when the bell rang and I was in a hall I had till than not been to, I was trying to find help from my fellow pears but everyone was in a hurry and dodged me. "How rude of them not to help someone in need", till I found the class I has missed twenty minutes of the lesson and was out of breath. I didn't even consider knocking on the door first.

The teacher was in the midst of explaining something and just looked up to find me bend forward and heaving for breath. He wasn't surprised at all as he came towards me and extended his Hand to greet me. "Miss Berry I presume, I was wondering what your delay was about", "sorry Mr..." I let it hang and looked at the paper still clutched in my hands and looked him in the eyes, "…Mr. Schuester, I got lost in the halls, I apologize profoundly for the disruption of your class". Mr. Schuester was dumbfounded never in his years of schooling, has he ever met such a…he had no words. "No worries Rachel, if you would like to introduce yourself to the class go ahead".

Rachel looked around the Heads turned towards her and felt her Heart skip a bit when she was met with a turned away blonde head looking out the window lost in her thoughts.

"Shure it would be a pleasure to introduce myself to everybody" was all she said still watching the blonde and willing her to turn around.

Quinn's POV

Mr. Schuester was the most boring teacher Quinn has ever had, and having him as a Spanish teacher, well it didn't help a bit, all Spanish she knew and the reason she was getting all the A's was through the help of non-other than Santana Lopez. That's if she could hold out for sexy-times with Britt-Britt.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice that he had stopped talking and when I turned my head to see what the reason was, I was instantly frozen in my seat.

"My Name is Rachel Berry and I just moved here recently with from New York with my fathers and I'm looking forward to this new experience, with new I mean not living in a big city."

All eyes were on her and some agape some just listening and yeah me I was mesmerized. I had not registered at all what she was saying, but suddenly all were whispering about how she must be gay to because she had two fathers and how New York was so different and all that.

I was lost to those brown pools and not once did I look away, "Fabray what the fuck look away this cannot be, and didn't you hear what they're saying, she has two dads, like two gay dads".

But my head was talking and my body was frozen no muscle was moving, and then I heard Mr. Schu "Rachel thanks for the introduction, take the seat next to Quinn there, unfortunately it's the last one not occupied".

"What did he just say Fabray, I swear he has something against us." My eyes where still fixated to hers and she was not letting go, she walked to the desk next to me and as she sat her eyes were set to the front. With a sigh I hope she didn't hear I closed my eyes and hoped to god this Rachel girl wouldn't be the death of me.


End file.
